Warriors: Killing Game Put to a Halt (DRV3)
by WarriorsStoryteller
Summary: In this book, multiple characters (if not all) from the cast of Danganronpa V3 are transported to the world of Warriors and are forced to try and discover the way out. Note: The world in this book corresponds to the world of Warriors: Another World.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we?"

Shuichi blinked open his eyes at the sound of Kokichi's voice and figured that perhaps Kokichi was just pranking him again. He was known to pull pranks. He reeled in surprise as he woke up to a black cat staring down at him.

"Wait… what the heck? Kokichi, is that you?"

"Well, duh! I woke up here with you! But seriously, where the HECK are we?!" Kokichi said, looking around. "We seem to have turned into cats?!"

No, this has to be a dream. It has to be fabricated.

"Just try and get up," Kokichi said.

Shuichi tried to get to his feet but stumbled back to the ground. He looked down and realized that he indeed had paws. After a brief freak-out moment, he decided to check the area for other-

"There's no one else here but us," Kokichi said. "Just-"

Kokichi froze. He grabbed Shuichi and leaped into a bush. Shuichi dared to peak out and saw a cat gathering plants.

"That was a close call," Kokichi remarked. But just as they thought they were off scot-free, the cat sniffed the air and followed the scent towards the bush. _Crap,_ Shuichi thought. _She's gonna get us._ The cat poked her head into the bush and dragged them out, studying them. Shuichi and Kokichi glanced at each other and blinked.

"You're loners," The cat said.

"Loners?" Kokichi asked, confused.

"Yes. Are you here for something?"

"We just stumbled upon this place," Shuichi replied stiffly.

"Follow me."

Kokichi and Shuichi looked at each other for a second and followed the new cat blindly.

"That reminds me. Who are you?" The cat asked. They introduce themselves, and the cat pauses and turns around. "Those are very nice names. Out of the ordinary, even. My name is Lilacpelt."

Lilacpelt guided them to a leafed arch and stopped. "This is the entrance to GemClan. I will have to take you to our leader."

Shuichi became worried. What if they decided to kill them? He turned and saw Kokichi's expression and realized that he might be thinking the same thing.

Luckily, they didn't become a public display for everyone to see. Instead, Lilacpelt brought out the leader of the clan and introduced him.

"This is Brackenstar," Lilacpelt said. "He will be deciding whether you stay here or not."  
"Who said we were going to stay?" Kokichi asked. Shuichi nudged him in the side.

"I think we would need a place to stay, Kokichi." Shuichi said.

Brackenstar studied the two cats and watched their movements. "Very well, it seems that we're taking more cats in. But these will do nicely for apprentices."

Kokichi and Shuichi glanced at each other in relief. They followed Brackenstar into the camp and all eyes were instantly glued on them. They heard whispers like "Kittypet scum" and "again?" coming from the crowd. Brackenstar showed them the entrance to the leader's den and they followed him in.

Blooper: Lilac's Science teacher kicked the English teacher out of the English room for a bit and their class played a little sentence game where every noun has to be preceded by four adjectives. This is the chaos that resulted:

The purple bald yellow thick chicken ate quickly and swiftly blue cubular fuzzy fluffy McChicken from McDonald's.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you two are from the same place?" Brackenstar asked.

"Yes, we are," Shuichi replied, wondering what Brackenstar was going to do.

"Are you guys willing to join the clan?" Brackenstar asked again.

"Yes," Shuichi replied once more. "We would like to join your clan."

"Very well," Brackenstar said. "Two more kittypets joining our clan, it seems." He said, heading outside of his den. Shuichi and Kokichi watched him with curiosity.

"Let all cats old enough to climb the highest sycamore gather beneath Hightree for a clan meeting!" the leader yowled. It seemed as though hundreds of cats had already gathered, ready to watch them be publically humiliated. Kokichi spotted one particular cat that was studying them very carefully.

"Do you two wish to pick your apprentice names?" Brackenstar asked.

"No thanks," they both replied.

"Alright. As of today, this cat will be known as Violetpaw," Brackenstar said behind Kokichi.

"And as of today, this cat will be known as Gingerpaw," Brackenstar yowled behind Shuichi.

"Beetleskip, you have shown your speed and bravery in battle, so I am entrusting Violetpaw as your apprentice," He said to a dark tabby tom in the back. "And Nightwater, you have shown level-headedness and steady fighting in battles, so I will entrust Gingerpaw as your apprentice." He pointed to a Russian Blue cat in the front with his tail. "Clan meeting dismissed!"

Seeing this opportunity to get away from the clan and talk a bit, Violetpaw and Gingerpaw dashed out of the entrance and sat down near the border between what seemed like a cliff and Gemclan.

"Kokichi, I have a question," Gingerpaw started.

"Shoot."

"How did you know I was who I was?" Gingerpaw asked.

"Well, you have a certain piece of fur on your head that sticks out quite a bit." Violetpaw said teasingly.

"Is that a lie?" Gingerpaw asked him.

"I dunno. There's a stream over there, so go find out for yourself," Violetpaw said. Gingerpaw got up and looked at his reflection in the stream. Surprised by the cat he saw in his reflection, he jumped back quite a bit. Going back to the stream, he saw that Violetpaw wasn't lying. It seemed he had a little cat ahoge. He went back to his spot near Violetpaw and began talking again.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Gingerpaw asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe this is just a dream and we'll just be out of here before we know it. Or maybe we're stuck here for the rest of our life," Violetpaw said nonchalantly. "It's better than being stuck in that killing game."

"I suppose you're right," Shuichi said. "Perhaps things are better this way. No killing or anything. No stupid bears walking around telling us to kill each other."

"Hey, look at that cat," Violetpaw said out of the blue.

Gingerpaw looked around and saw a white cat. "That one?" He asked. "What about them?"

Violetpaw shrugged and said, "Seems like he's trying his best to fly. Oh, and look, Shuichi! He has a cat ahoge too!"

"How do you know if they're a male?" Gingerpaw asked.

"Just guessing," Violetpaw replied back.

"Hmm… Now that I think about it, his eyes are glowing unusually." Gingerpaw added.

"Yeah… Cat eyes aren't supposed to glow, right?" Violetpaw asked curiously.

"No, they don't. Cat eyes aren't ever supposed to glow," Gingerpaw said.

"Hey, that cat kinda reminds me of Kiibo!" Violetpaw said enthusiastically.

"Shh, lower your voice or else he'll hear us!" Gingerpaw said, his fur fluffing up. Looking back at the strange cat, it seemed like the cat was trying to figure out what to do next in this strange world.

"Anyway, their glowing blue eyes remind me of Kiibo!" Violetpaw said in a hushed voice.

"Well, maybe we'll be able to talk to him tomorrow, Kokichi. We have to return to camp for a vigil."

"Alright, but how about we explore a bit first?" Violetpaw suggested.

"Maybe we can do a bit of that before the sun goes down," Gingerpaw said with a sigh.

Blooper: This will probably be my last blooper, so just hear me out. My school went to Silverwood near the end of the school year, but before we boarded the bus, something hilarious happened.

7th Grader: Get off the road! The bus is coming!

Me: *watching*

Bus: *accidentally knocks down signs and traffic cones while backing up*

Everyone: *Laughing at the bus' expense*


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up, you lazy apprentices!" one of the warriors said jokingly. Violetpaw woke up very slowly, not wanting to get up. He nudged Gingerpaw in the side and said, "I know we didn't get any sleep until after the vigil, but we have to get up now," He said lazily. Eventually Gingerpaw joined him outside and they headed out for training.

"I don't think I'll be able to train for a while," Violetpaw complained. "Everything hurts."

"Koki- I mean, Violetpaw, all you did was do the hunter's crouch a bunch of times," Gingerpaw said.

"That could've been a lie, but I am legitimately tired," Violetpaw complained once more. "Hey, let's go see if that cat is still there!" He perked up all of a sudden.

"Okay, Violetpaw," Gingerpaw said. They both sprinted to the border again, and sure enough, the cat was there. "You really think that's him?"

"Just look at him! He's curious about everything, he's trying to fly, he has glowing blue eyes, along with a cat ahoge… Who else could it be?!" Violetpaw said.

"It could be just a strange-looking cat…" Gingerpaw replied back.

"And what are the chances of that, huh?" Violetpaw pestered him. It seemed as they had gotten too loud, as the cat had gotten curious and approached them.

"Who are you?" the cat asked them, still new to the system of "government" the forest cats lived by.

"We're just Gemclan cats, watching the border like usual," Violetpaw lied.

"Ah, I see. My name is K- I mean, Lightningpaw. It is a pleasure to meet you." The cat named Lightningpaw bowed.

"Hey, when were you apprenticed?" Gingerpaw asked Lightningpaw.

"Oh, just yesterday, of course," Lightningpaw said. "I'm fairly new here… Hey, you kind of remind me of someone I know…" Lightningpaw stared at Violetpaw. "Do I know you?"

"What do you mean?" Violetpaw asked nonchalantly. "There's plenty of black cats in the forest, you know."

"I know, but… No black cat I have ever met has had a purple tinge to their fur…" Violetpaw slightly tensed up at this. Was he caught?

"Well… What was the name of this cat that you knew, huh?" Violetpaw asked cautiously.

"Well, he was a person, but… He was a pretty big liar. He would also tease me a lot," Lightningpaw said. "And he also had purple hair…"

"I don't think I have ever heard of such a… twoleg…?" Violetpaw struggled with the cat language for "human".

Gingerpaw stiffened up at this description of Kokichi, but chose to be silent instead.

"You both seem tense," Lightningpaw said. Violetpaw let a small laugh out, which he shouldn't have done.

"I know that laugh anywhere! Kokichi, are you lying again?" Lightningpaw questioned Violetpaw.

"Aw, you got me! Yep! I'm Kokichi Oma!" Violetpaw said with relief. "And this cat here is… Shuichi Saihara!"

"…Kokichi, are you sure? I don't see any resemblance," Lightningpaw said, staring at Gingerpaw. This made Gingerpaw fluff up and want to curl up into a ball.

Violetpaw put his paw on Gingerpaw's Cat-ahoge and said, "Who else would it be?"

"Oh! I see now!" Lightningpaw said. "Just in case it wasn't clear, I am Kiibo," He said.

"It was really clear," Violetpaw said. "I guess you're an actual, full-fleshed cat in this world!"

"…I guess I am," Lightningpaw said. "But I-"

"A patrol is coming," Gingerpaw pointed out. "Scram!" he said just before a loud boom filled the air.

"Fireworks! I haven't seen this in a while," Violetpaw said excitedly.

"Hey! Get inside the cave at once!" Swiftfeather yowled at them.

"Alright!" They both agreed.

"Are the twolegs attacking again?!"

"I don't see why they would make their attacks so… colorful!"

"Do you two kittypets know about those explosions?!"

A loud crowd of cats were gathered in the cave of the medicine den and the elders' den. "We will need to sleep here in case the twolegs attacks happen overnight," Brackenstar said. "We will need to make some room,"

"H-hi…" an apprentice had walked up to Violetpaw and Gingerpaw.

"Oh, hello there!" Violetpaw said. "What do you need?"

"Um… I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Oakpaw."

"Oakpaw, what a nice name…" Gingerpaw complimented her.

"Thanks. You guys are… Violetpaw and Oakpaw, right?"

"Right," They both said.

"Alright, um… I wanted to ask, did you come from a separate world like I did?" Oakpaw asked them.

"Well… In those terms, technically, yes," Violetpaw answered. "It's nothing like this world."

"Same here! The universe I live in is completely different!" Oakpaw said cheerfully.

"I don't think I recognize you from our universe, though," Violetpaw pointed out.

"Yes, same here… I'm just hoping me and my buddies get out soon," Oakpaw said hopefully.

"I, for one, think this world is much better than the world we lived in," Gingerpaw said.

"In what way?" Oakpaw asked.

"Oh, just being locked in a school and being forced to kill each other is all," Violetpaw said with heavy sarcasm.

"But it's all good, because no one got killed yet when we were sent here," Gingerpaw said happily. "If anything, our friends would want to live in peace in this world."

"Well, I have to go back to my friends now. I'll see you guys around, I guess?" Oakpaw asked.

"Yep! Definitely!" Violetpaw said.


End file.
